Rampage
by prouvaires
Summary: my sequel to Eldest. I love Eragon so much, but sometimes he just too stupid not to make fun of! This review is awful but the story's better! The actual category is ActionAdventureromancehumour but I couldn't fit that in. Rated T for language.
1. The Aftershocks of Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon

As Saphira lazily circled an updraft, Eragon surveyed the battle field with a mixture of pity and disgust. The disgust was for the mounds of burning bodies, and the pity was for himself.

_Why, oh why?_

_Eragon?_

_What? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit busy feeling sorry for myself here._

_I was just wondering why you were moaning. You always said that you wanted to know who your father is and I – _

_Saphira?_

_Yes, whining one?_

_As soon as we land I'm going to kill you._

_Poof – you wouldn't do that!_

_I would – I'd do it now but that means I'd fall and that would hurt._

Saphira sighed. He really was a genius sometimes. So she blanked him and headed for the ground. She saw someone waving at them from the ground.

"Eragon! Saphira! Get down here now!"

_Nice to know we're wanted. _

_O stop complaining Saphira – you called my whiney a few moments ago!_

The man reeled back as Saphira landed – no, arrived – on the ground with a thud. The man fell. A few nearby tents keeled over with a quiet whoomf of despair.

"You promised me a week ago we'd go find Katrina. I can't wait much longer!"

"Whatever, Roran. I'll go get permission from Nasuada."

"Just hurry up!"

_Don't you just love him sometimes?_

_Look Eragon, he may not be a rider but he packs a punch and a half. You've got the bruise on your jaw to prove it. Just go already. We'll beat up the Ra'zac, get Katrina then get out of there in a hurry. Galbatorix will not enjoy the fact that you beat up his favourite servants._

_I thought Murtagh was his favourite servant?_

_Nope; just the most powerful! _


	2. The long expected journey

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Eragon or any of the characters so far. Wish I did, but life is like that. If anyone is willing to sell me the rights please do so. I will pay up to 2 pounds.**

A few weeks later Roran was sitting in front of Eragon with his head as close to knees as he could get it. This was not very close, as sitting on a dragon's back makes is difficult. He was muttering

"I will not be sick. I will not be sick."

Eragon thumped him on the back in an attempt to make him cheer up. Instead Roran threw up over Saphira's side. She shied out of the way to avoid the projectile vomiting, and caught Roran as he fell. Eragon decided that they would stop for the day.

Later that night Roran was lying down with a cup of Hot Ribena to stop his stomach ache. Eragon looked at his digital wrist-sundial and gave up. _C'mon Saphira, lets get some sleep. _

_Whatever. I shall be very noble and self-sacrificing and keep watch._

Half an hour later she had disappeared in an attempt to satisfy her hunger. She came back a couple of hours later with three cows, five deer, two rabbits and a horse.

She woke Eragon and said _Lets get going. I don't think that farmer really wanted me to take his cows. _

_Good Lord Saphira, do you have a death wish?_

_Do you?_

_What the …………….. Never mind, go wake Roran._

The next day Roran was looking slightly less green and Eragon had a splitting headache. He soon fell asleep and dribbled down his collar. Saphira landed suddenly and trees fell over this time.

"Whazzup?"

_We have landed._

_What are you, Luke Skywalker?_

_Eragon, I heard about these anger management classes from a guy at work and I really think you should take a look at the brochure and – _

_Saphira._

_Yes?_

_Two words _said Eragon holding up three fingers. _Shut up._

Roran tumbled of Saphira's back, lay there dazed for a second or two, then leapt up and ran towards Helgrind with a maniacal look upon his face. Eragon mentally wished him luck, then hopped onto Saphira, missed, and tried again.

_I really should invest in a ladder._

_Try B&Q. Their rates are very reasonable._

Meanwhile, Roran had disappeared behind them.

Suddenly Eragon noticed an ominous black figure circling the rock. It hurtled towards them.

**Did you like it? Please Read and Review don't know what to put in next!!**


	3. The fight of destiny

**Seriously please review feeling really sad that no one will. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters so far. Sorry about the last disclaimer. Not really very funny. **

The black figure dove towards them, screeching like nails on a blackboard. Eragon madly began striking and slashing with his borrowed sword (he still hadn't replaced Zar'roc) desperately, lunging and parrying – all with mid air as Saphira calmly attempted to dismember the Ra'zac and its flying parent.

After a while they realised that they couldn't kill it – nothing was working. Eragon had begun making contact with his sword at last.

_There must be a way to kill them, Saphira!_

_Well unless you can prove yourself to be an unforeseen genius we should just run. _

Suddenly the Ra'zac went for Eragons mind. He hastily retreated behind his barriers and began to sing the first song that went through his mind. It was "I feel pretty". The Ra'zacs let out a desperate scream and fell to the ground writhing in agony. The fall killed. Just at that moment Roran appeared panting and leapt on its body, setting it about with his hammer. Eragon dropped to the ground and warned him

"Careful. The other two may be here soon."

"No it won't be. I just killed it back there."

"How"

"I sang 'Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl."

"Ahah"

"What?"

"That's how you kill them! You sing really bad songs!"

"Anyway, Eragon, let's go get Katrina."

They both climbed the ladder Eragon had installed into Saphira's saddle, and she lunged from the ground. They flew around Helgrind several times, before Saphira's sharp eyes made out a door at the top. Eragon used an X-ray spell to make sure there were no booby traps, and then they all flew in. Roran jumped off Saphira and ran towards a hunched figure in the corner.

"Katrina!"

He picked her up, and ran towards Saphira. Eragon clambered from the saddle, and trotted towards him to help. He fell flat on his face as he tripped over something bronze. He turned in the direction of it, and swore. Saphira meandered over, then stopped and swore as well. Eragon looked at her, amazed.

_What?_

_I had no idea you were capable of such language!_

_I'm a dragon, of course I am._

Eragon left it at that. He bent over the bronze thing, swore again, and picked it up.

_Saphira, it's the last dragon-egg!_

_I can see that._

_Well, what do we do with it?_

_What do you think? We'll take it with us. _

Suddenly they heard a groan from the shadows. Eragon noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A girl was lying in the shadows, numerous wounds across her face. Roran yelled to ask if they were coming. He had tied Katrina to Saphira's saddle. Eragon picked up the girl and raced towards Saphira. He threw the girl up, climbed the ladder and Saphira took off.

Eragon tucked the egg safely into his saddle-bag as Saphira flew towards the Varden. Soon after, she locked her wings and sank to the ground.

_I am too tired to continue._

_That is fine. We are far from Helgrind. I must tend to Katrina and this girl._

Roran lay Katrina tenderly on the ground, then placed a bed around her. Eragon lifted the other girl down and put her on some blankets. He healed first Katrina, then her.

In the middle of the night, something awoke him. He looked around, and noticed the girl crying softly. His first reaction was to run over, but then he held back.

_For goodness sake Eragon, get over there and help her!_

_Whatever._

He walked over, and knelt beside her. Her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tugal."

"Oh. That is alright then."

"You understood me?"

"Of course, I was taught that language at a young age."

"Forgive me, what is your name?"

Oh, sorry. How rude of me. My name is Kaia."

"I am Eragon."

"Oh, the rider!"

"Yes."

They talked for a while. Eragon learnt about her. How she had been captured. She had been a maid servant in Galbatorix' castle, taken from her home where she was a Princess. Her home was far outside the Empire's borders, but it was one of the Forsworn who caught her. She was in the Ra'zacs lair as punishment for something she had done. Eragon asked what.

"Let's just say Murtagh regrets it as well."

Eragon swallowed down a weird feeling of – was it jealousy? Whoa! Why should he be jealous?

After a while she grew sleepy so they both returned to bed.


	4. What happened the morning after

**Okay, okay, you're all thinking "how predictable" so im gonna do something strange. No idea what yet but………..hang on! Ideas!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Kaia and the egg.**

The next morning Saphira banged Eragon awake with her nose and then waddled off to hunt before they got ready. Eragon woke Roran up who yelled

"Whatever it was I didn't do it!"

Eragon decided not to ask what he thought he'd done. He went over and shook the girl awake. She jumped up and their eyes met. Her eyes went all soppy.

"Are you experiencing any strange feelings at the moment?" She asked.

All Eragon was experiencing was a pain in the side from trying not to laugh. He gave up and collapsed in a heap, giggling to himself.

"What is so funny?"

_Yeah Eragon, what's so funny? Did I miss out on a joke? Oh no, I love jokes. I know a really good one about blondes – _

_Saphira. Just because I am blonde _does not make me stupid!

_I know. You're brunette._

He heard her laughing and realised she had returned from hunting. She also collapsed to the ground. He then shared with her what he had found funny.

TWO HOURS LATER

Eragon was still laughing, although in doing this, he was in danger of falling off Saphira. Although, she was none too steady in the air either. Every time they stopped laughing Eragon said

_Are you feeling strange darling?_

And that set them off again. But by the time Roran yelled at them to come down they had sufficiently masked their emotions.

Arriving on the ground Eragon climbed down the ladder and decided to practise jumping the next time he had a spare hour.

They had a lunch of venison stew – well except Eragon ho muttered something about barbarianism and how the whole world should go vegetarian. Saphira replied that there would be a bunny population boom if she didn't need dessert and off she flew.

Eragon sighed and grabbed three horses off a handy passing group of slavers. They took one look at Eragon and his "friends" and ran off screaming.

Eragon decided that "friendly" wasn't the word to describe Kaia. She wasn't talking to him, and that was just as well as every time he looked at her he got the giggles.

They arrived at the Varden the next day. A gruff voice shouted

"Password!"

"Look, dwarfy, you know who I am, I have the blue dragon to prove it so let me in!"

"Password!"

"Oh, for the love of God!"

Eragon strode into the waterfall and yelled a strange word that meant:

"For heaven's sake open up! I am Eragon, I have not turned evil and I DO NOT FANCY KAIA!"

_Oooo, Eragon, is that true?_

_Well, when you know how funny I saw the whole thing as, you'd realise that I told the truth. Plus YOU CAN'T LIE IN THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE!_

The gates opened and they all pootled in.

Eragon ran straight to Nasuada's study and threw open the door. He ran back out immediately and waited outside. She called him in a few moments.

"Hello Eragon."

"Hello…………………"

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh, this. Well, it's only the LAST DRAGON EGG IN EXISTENCE!"

"OH.MY.GOD! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Eragon left. She was still yelling "Oh my God" and he had a headache and a sore throat. He went to borrow some Benylin from the healers. That's when he saw Arya coming towards him.

**Yay! A cliff-hanger! Do you like it? By the way, he never sees Kaia again. She just pootles out of his life. I love the word "pootle" don't you? Please review! P.S I hope Eragon really is Brunette. **


	5. I'm SO over her!

**Yay! I got some reviews! Thanks you guys are awesome! Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters ……sob…….**

As Arya thundered towards them, Saphira started to move away.

_Just back off real slow and you won't make it angry._

_What? Oh you chicken! _

_I resent that. Anyway, just remembered, gotta see a werecat about a witch!_

_Humph._

Arya's raven black hair flew out behind her as she got closer.

"Eragon. What. Have. You. Done?"

"I rescued Katrina, some random girl who slept with Murtagh, found the last dragon egg, dismembered the Ra'zac – all without a scratch!"

"Pack it in, hero boy; I've already heard Saphira's side of the story."

_Damn it, Saphira!_

She moved closer to him – and he decided he was totally over her. Her hairstyle was SO last year. She said:

"Eragon, now you can use your feelings for me in a useful way. You can listen to me and NOT GO FLYING OFF WHEN WE NEED YOU!"

"What feelings?"

_Oooo, you got DISSED!_

"Shut it Saphira – what do you mean what feelings?"

"What I said – I'm over you so get over me! Toodle pip!

He toddled off down the hall feeling pleased with himself. Very pleased with himself.

_Uh huh, go me, uh huh, go me!_

_Eragon, if your ego swells any more your head won't fit through the door!_

_Love you too – in fact, since I don't love Arya any more, I love you more instead!_

_Help, save me!_

Saphira runs down the hall closely followed by Eragon trying to kiss her.

_AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!_

**That's all folks – gotta get off the computer now. Next instalment soon! Sorry it's so short!**

**Please Read and Review like before!**


	6. A little game of hide and seek

**Disclaimer: Would you believe it I still don't own Eragon? ……..Sniffle……..**

Saphira took to the sky the minute she got outside in a desperate attempt to save herself from Eragon's puckered up lips.

_All right, safe!_

_You have to land sometime Saphira, and when you do, I'll be waiting!_

_Damn it! _

She got bored of circling after about ten minutes and decided to go and see a therapist about her A.D.D. Eragon had recommended a specialist who helped him get rid of the voices he'd been hearing. She flapped off to see him.

Eragon was also very bored and went off in search of something to do. He found Solemnbum. Solemnbum saw Eragon and ran off in the opposite direction.

_Why does no-one like me any more?_

_Because I told them you wear The little mermaid underpants._

_Saphira! _

_Oops, you heard that?_

_You bet I did!_

_I have to learn to control my thoughts. What if they run away like that during battle?_

Saphira flew off hurriedly to find a nice place to hide. Eragon sat and nursed his wounded pride. It really hurt, having your pride cut open like that. However, he quickly tired of that and went back to the Dragonhold. Saphira had recently healed the Star Sapphire. He climbed to the cave and saw Saphira hiding under her cushion. Unfortunately only her head was hidden, so she THOUGHT he couldn't see her.

_HeeHee he'll never find me here!_

Eragon crept up behind her and planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

_AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! It got me! Aggghhhh the shame, the shame!_

_Oh, shut up, I have a head-ache._

He curled up on the bed and went to sleep. She wobbled out when he wasn't looking.

The next day he went for breakfast and ran into someone in the hall.

"Ouch!"

He yelled, clutching a bump on his head. A young woman was doing the same.

**That's it for today! No! See you later!**


	7. Colour Problems

**Disclaimer: still don't own Eragon. I would like to. But I don't.**

Eragon winced and felt the rapidly appearing bump on his head.

_Ouch!_

_Eragon, you're such a baby!_

_Saphira, you're going the right way for a smacked bottom._

_Sorry 'bout dat._

The young woman leapt to her feet and started browbeating him about not bumping into innocent ladies strolling down the hall. Then Arya came storming towards them and started yelling at him about dissing her in public. And Angela just happened to see them as she ambled along and joined in – but her specialty subject was Elva. Eragon curled up into a little ball and cried.

Eventually they all got bored and Arya and Angela wandered off to have a nice cup of tea. Angela's motto was: "With a cup of tea in your hand anything is possible." Eragon personally didn't agree. Caffeine made him too hyper and he occasionally lost control so completely he wet himself. Never again.

The woman suddenly started staring at his trousers and Eragon looked down too. He was mortified to see _something_ shaking. He went a very very very very very very very bright beetroot red. By this time the girl was on the floor in hysterics. Eragon wondered what was happening. Then he remembered he had out the egg down his trousers to keep it safe. He started giggling too. Suddenly it wasn't funny as something squeaked and poked something sharp into his –

_Ahem!_

**Sorry Saphira.**

He pulled out the hatching egg, went cross-eyed and fainted.

_Ohmygod it's hatching Eragon!_

Saphira came walloping down the hall, in time to see a turquoise dragon hatchling appear.

_Wait a minute; you're supposed to be bronze!_

_So?_

_Oh my god you're a girl?_

_Umm, let me think about hat for a while……DUH BRAIN!!! Of course I am!_

_So who's your rider?_

_Umm, I think it's the girl with the long brown hair and brown eyes._

_That's Eragon. HE is my rider._

_Ooops. I guess it's the girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes then._

_Excellent!_

After the girl had recovered from her shock and picked up the young dragon, fallen back screaming then picked it up again, she threw a bucket of cold water over Eragon.

"Look Eragon! It hatched!"

"Well lucky you. What's it called?"

_I am a she._

_Oh, er, hello._

_So you're the stupid one that needs a ladder. _

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_I told you not to tell anyone!_

_I didn't._

_RORAN!!!!_

"So …..um…… miss rider – what's your name?"

"Guess!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna be able to do that!"

"My name is Mailia."

"That's ………….um………………interesting."

_So what are you going to call your dragon, Miss Mailia?_

_Kyra. She is Kyra._

Eragon started crying again. Saphira noticed Arya coming down the hall.

**Okay, so Eragon has gone a little pathetic, but hey, it's fun! Hope you liked it please review it. You no review, me no update. Just kidding. I am actually enjoying writing it. But, seriously, review!**

**P.S. Pronunciation: Mailia _Miy-lee-ah_**

**Kyra _Kih-ru_**

**Just in case!**


	8. To Ellesméra!

**Considering dropping this and doing something a little more serious……….what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and places with awful names (i.e. the ones I made up)**

Eragon ran off in the other direction as Arya bore down on him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

_Quick, Eragon, on my back!_

Saphira yelled at him. Eragon did a slow-mo jump onto her back and she reached the outside and took off. Eragon laughed with childish delight. Saphira started to giggle too, but she set a tent on fire.

_Oops._

_Oops?_

_Oops._

_Oops?_

_Eragon?_

_Yes? Oops?_

_Stop it now._

_Or what?_

_This._

Eragon fell off as Saphira performed a quick tumble turn in mid-air. He fell into a hay stack and swore. Saphira turned to laugh at him and flew into a wall of Farthun Dur. She swore as well. Then they both started laughing again. Saphira avoided setting something on fire this time.

When they recovered enough for Saphira to fly they set off. Eragon ran to his room in the Dragon-hold. He saw Arya coming from another direction, grabbed his hastily packed bag and ran off to Nasuada. He told her he was leaving then left before she told him off.

_Let's go, Saphira! _

_Yeah Baby!_

_What?_

_Signing off now._

_Like I said before, what are you, Luke Skywalker?_

Suddenly they heard a small voice calling them. They looked at each other and said simultaneously

_Damn! We left Mailia and Kyra behind!_

Saphira dived towards the ground. Eragon greeted Mailia.

"Hi!"

"Hello Eragon."

"You wanna come?"

"Where?"

"To Ellesméra of course!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, come meet Oromis and Glaedr. Hop on."

So, as Kyra was a little small to ride, Mailia hopped on Saphira. Eragon noticed and decided to sell the ladder.

**Laters!**


	9. Who took the elves?

**OMG the Eragon film is amazing! Reviewers in the Newspaper have no sense of fun or imagination! Plus Ed Speleers is SO cute! Okay, so they missed out a bit too much but its still awesomely fantastic!**

**Anyway, thanks to the ONE person (Aeronnen) who answered my query bout a serious fic. Thank you xxxxxxxxxxx**

**And now, on with the story………….**

Eragon was seething with outrage. He had been severely ripped off over the ladder. The person who bought it, a random nomad, was obviously too skinflint to pay for a good pine ladder!

He sulked for ages, but then noticed no-one ELSE had noticed. Mailia was playing I-Spy with Saphira and Kyra, whose head was peeking sweetly from a saddle-bag. Saphira had a definite advantage in this game, seeing as she could see things over two miles away. She had started, and nobody else had had a go. Eragon listened into the conversation. This was hard, as it was a mental conversation. He eventually gave up.

Instead he watched the scenery go by. Suddenly the rolling grassy hills and dales turned to sand, then flat plains, then green forest. Eragon cheered.

"We got to Du Weldenvarden!"

Then he decided to teach Mailia about Elf courtesy etcetera. An hour later, Saphira landed in a flowery clearing. Eragon jumped from the saddle and yelled in the ancient language:

"It's me, Eragon the Rider and Shadeslayer, and Saphira, OBVIOUSLY, Mailia the new Rider who hasn't done anything note worthy yet, and her Turquoise dragon Kyra who –"

_Breathe_

Eragon took a huge gulp of air.

_Thanks Saphira_

" - hatched from a Bronze egg! A BRONZE egg I tell you. So as she's a Rider now she came too!

………………………. Hello?"

_Where'd everybody go?_

_I can't see anyone nearby Eragon. I'm worried._

"What happened?"

"It's Okay Mailia, it's just that all the elves seem to have disappeared."

"OHMYGOD!"

**Yay, a cliff-hanger! What's going to happen? Who took all the elves? Who ate my cookies? Are my chapters too short? This one is TRES TRES short because I am about to be banned for a week. (From the computer!)**


	10. Argumentativeness

**HeeHee Snuck on the computer while my parents are out! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**On with the story xxxx**

**Oh, right, disclaimer: I only own Mailia and Kyra SO FAR. So Far being the operative phrase. :-)**

Everyone was worried. Saphira because the elves were missing, Mailia because she wanted to sleep on a bed, Kyra because someone had eaten her cookies and Eragon because he had wet himself and hoped no-one had noticed. He decided to do a changing spell. He pointed in the opposite direction and yelled

"Look, a distraction!"

It worked, and while the dimbo's turned to look in vain Eragon changed himself really quickly.

"Right, now we've dealt with that let's look for the elves."

_Yeah, let's do this thing!_

_Saphira?_

_Yes, Eragon?_

_Nothing._

Saphira sighed. _I hate it when you do that._

_I know._

They all began to look under rocks and in bushes. After they searched the whole clearing they gave up and went to sleep on the floor. Well, except for Kyra who was already asleep on Saphira's back.

When Eragon awoke the next morning he screamed and jumped about fifty feet in the air. He had found himself asleep with Kyra's head on his shoulder and his head on Mailia's. Saphira eyed him lazily.

_You are SUCH a wimp._

_At least I don't run off when Arya comes down the hall!_

_She was angry. NEVER stay near an angry elf. Why do you care about being asleep on her shoulder._

_I am considering becoming a hermit._

_I thought you said you hated the fact that I wouldn't let you sleep with Trianna._

_I wasn't going to sleep with her- was I?_

_Even if you had planned to I would have killed her so you didn't._

_You're supposed to be civil. Because you're a joined Dragon you're supposed to be tame!_

_I don't intend to conform to stereo-type._

_What does that mean?_

_It means that I'm individual._

_Oh._

_Well anyway …………._

_What is it?_

_We are getting some strange looks from Kyra and Mailia._

_So what's new?_

_Funny._

Kyra and Mailia were indeed staring at them. This was because Eragon had an angry but amused but blank look on his face, which was an achievement for him. And Saphira was growling at random moments. They were holding a conversation of their own. Well, Mailia was monologueing and Kyra was interrupting.

_What the hell are they doing? We don't look like that when we talk. Do we? I hope not because boy does Eragon look stupid. _

_Mailia?_

_Yes Kyra?_

_Let's go find us some Elves._

_Hokey Dokey!_

Eragon was surprised when he looked around and they had disappeared.

"Where'd everybody go?"

**Bye Bye! Please review now! xx**


	11. Pretty Stones

**Okay! Chapter 11…….wow! ELEVEN WHOLE chapters. I suppose they are a bit short so hopefully this one will be long!**

**Thank you to everyone who owned up about the cookies – I made Kyra some more to keep her busy!**

**I almost forgot the disclaimer! mutters _I hate you, you evil – _**

_**Just say the disclaimer.**_

**_Right:_ I don't own any characters except Kyra and Mailia so far. (SO FAR)**

Eragon was bored. Very bored.

_Saphira, I'm bored._

_Eragon, you told me that TWO minutes ago._

_So?_

_I despair._

Eragon decided to search the clearing for elves. Again. After about half an hour he got bored of that too. So he started collecting pretty stones. He noticed a few REALLY nice oval shaped smooth ones.

_Oooo, pretty!_

There was quite a few hanging about, and they were all really nice colours. He started to pick them up and make a pile. He mentally catalogued them as he did so.

_Hmmm, silver with purple veins._

_Oooo turquoise and white veins._

_WOW!!!! Multicoloured!!!!!_

_Pretty, scarlet with yellow veins_

_White. Just white. Uh, BORING! Oh well._

_Oh, gold with silver veins. B-E-A-UTIFUL!_

_Emerald. And Dark green. Nice._

_Indigo. Pretty. Again, with white veins._

_Pink! Pretty Pink! With Blue Bits! Cooooooool._

_And look! A Blue one with green bits._

_And A YELLOW one! Yellow is my third favourite colour! _

_And – woot woot Orange. NOT. I hate Orange._

_Eragon?_

_Yes Saphira?_

_What are you doing?_

_Making a pretty stone pile. Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_What's your favourite colour?_

_Sapphire blue._

_Why didn't I see that one coming?_

_What's yours?_

_I don't have a FAVOURITE colour. I like some more than others though._

_I see your problem._

_I have a problem?_

_Yes. And again, yes._

_Why did you say yes twice?_

_I don't know. Look, I'm coming back from hunting now so just stay put and don't do anything …………………. stupid._

_Okay! _

Eragon was running around in mindless circles when Saphira returned.

_Eragon, what are you doing?_

_What does it look like? Running around in mindless circles._

_Why do I bother?_

_Look at the pretty stones I found, Saphira!_

_Oh.My.God._

Saphira fainted.

"Saphira? Wake up, God damn you!"

At that moment Mailia and Kyra returned.

"What's up with 'Phira?"

"I really don't know. She saw my pile of pretty stones and then just fell asleep."

They all looked at Eragons pile of Dragon eggs.

"Oh.My.God."

Then Mailia fainted too.

_Kyra? What is wrong with them?_

_Eragon, you have just collected a pile of dragon eggs!_

_No!_

_Yes._

_No!_

_Yes._

_No!_

_Saphira warned me you might do this._

_Really?_

Eragon gave Saphira a hefty kick in the side. He swore and hopped around holding his toe.

_You really are not very intelligent for a Dragon Rider._

Just then, Lifaen and Nari appeared.

**That's it for now. Kyra will now go and scoff her new cookies.**


	12. Welcome to the order, Young ones

**Omg just realised I now have to come up with 24 names! AAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't _think_ I own it yet (YET) but I'm working on it.**

Eragon began to have an interesting conversation with Lifaen and Nari which went something like this:

Eragon: Hello!

Lifaen + Nari: Hola Argetlam.

Lifaen: Eragon?

Eragon: Yes?

Lifaen: What are those? (Points at eggs.)

Eragon: Well I think they're just pretty stones but Kyra says they're dragon eggs. I personally think she's a liar.

Lifaen: (Faints)

Eragon: What is it with everyone today?

Nari: So who's Kyra?

Kyra: _Me_.

(Now out of script because I'm bored of writing everyone's names over and over and over again.)

"Who's me?"

_Me._

"Jeez!"

_What? You're Nari, right?_

"Oh My God you're a dragon!?!"

_The man – elf – is a genius._

_Was that sarcasm my dear Kyra?_

_Yes. And if you call me dear one more time Eragon I will –_

Kyra subsided into a whisper.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."

"What's wrong with the hero-boy?

_Don't worry._

"Okay. Look, can you wake up your Rider and Saphira. I'll wake Nari and we'll leave Eragon to burn off some of his energy."

They both looked at Eragon. He was running around in mindless circles again.

Nari shook Lifaen awake and then put all the eggs into a (very large) pouch.

Kyra settled onto her haunches, then pounced on Saphira's head. Saphira woke up with a shout and a puff of flame.

_Look, Saphira, no time to explain what's happening, you just set the clearing on fire. Can you catch Eragon and get him out of here somehow?_

_Sure thing. I brought some anaesthetics with me. They'll keep him calm._

_Wow, you're organized._

_I know! Here, Eragon, catch and eat!_

_Okay!_

Eragon went all mellow and slowly clambered up to Saphira's saddle, regretting selling the ladder. Mailia was also awake by this time. Kyra had just sat on her until she woke up. Mailia leapt up behind Eragon gracefully, and clung on round his waist. Eragon's pointy ears went red. Saphira laughed, she could see what was going through his head.

Lifaen and Nari were galloping along on horses as Saphira with her two riders and Kyra looping the loop and just generally showing off (Saphira had been giving her lessons) flew above them. They arrived at the Menoa tree eventually, and the Dragon's touched down.

Two hours later after meeting the nobles and the queen etcetera, Mailia was bored. She had been left in charge of the eggs as Eragon went into the pavilion to talk to the elves. She sat on a tree stump and watched the trees over head.

Suddenly, a flash of raven-black hair caught her eye.

"Hang up there, who are you?"

"I am Alanna."

"Are you the only child around here?"

"No. My friend Dusan plays with me."

"I see."

"Where are your parents?"

"Pa's dead."

"And your mother?"

Alanna clamped her mouth shut.

"Would you like to meet my dragon?"

"You're a Rider?"

"Yes. I'm with stupid."

"Oh, the other Rider."

"Yep!"

_Kyra, come here a sec. _

_OK young one._

_Don't call me that, it is so patronising._

_Whatever._

As Kyra landed, the little girls eyes widened.

"Wow!"

She went up and slowly touched Kyra on the snout.

Then, without warning, the pouch containing the Dragon eggs tipped over, and Mailia saw the Pink and blue egg rocking and squeaking.

"Welcome to the order, Alanna."

Alanna turned around and saw the egg.

"Is it mine?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Ohhh."

The egg cracked and the small dragon fell out. Alanna brushed it's head. She screamed. Arya came running out of the tent. She ran to the child and saw her picking up the baby.

Mailia asked, gently

"What will you call your Dragon? She is a girl."

"I will call her Vanyalí. It means magic."

_Very fitting. Welcome to the club, young Vanyalí. And of course, Alanna._

_Thank you Saphira._

_You are welcome, younglings._

**Whew – I've wanted to write in Alanna since the beginning – now it is done! Please review!**


	13. Triple Trouble

**Time for some more Dragon things! Sorry this one took so long but I have been away and ill.**

Eragon listened to Saphira as she gave her Jedi speech. He decided she had finally flipped. He gave the girl what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She screamed and ran off, closely followed by the little Vanyalí, who kept trying to fly and just making a series of little bounds before falling over.

_Eragon. I told you not to do that!_

_What?_

_Scare the kids. _

_Sorry. _

Eragon saw Mailia flitting through the trees. Well, technically, since she had already started riding Kyra, Kyra was flitting through the trees. Eragon ran towards her yelling random words.

_Eragon watch out for that – _

BANG.

"Oof."

_Tree_

Everyone fell about laughing. Eragon just lay there murmuring to himself.

"Look at all the pretty stars."

Mailia clapped a hand to her forehead. She went over and shook Eragon 'til he got up, then they went to see the nobles.

Islanzadí was sitting on her throne smiling benevolently at Alanna and Vanyalí. Eragon marched up to her and started discussing the Varden with her. Suddenly Mailia screamed and Kyra rolled her eyes.

_Not again!_

The eggs dropped again. This time the green one started to rock. Then the yellow one. Then the white one. Eragon screamed.

"No! The yellow one is MINE ALL MINE!"

_Eragon. It's not yours. It's someone else's. _

Eragon started crying.

Suddenly all three eggs exploded. The three little Dragon hatchlings crawled out. They all made straight for their Riders.

The white one went to an elf Saphira didn't know. He looked startled but then picked it up impassively. He went purple as he tried not to scream. Kyra sniggered to herself. The yellow one went to a little boy Mailia assumed was Dusan. Eragon ran at him yelling something about tearing him limb from limb. Mailia stuck out a leg. Eragon went flying. Everyone laughed. Then they noticed who the green baby had gone to. A few fainted. The rest just stared, jaws agape. Eragon summed up the moment perfectly.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**I will give the next chapter soon. Cliff-hanger! :) **


	14. The one with the sedatives

**Okay, brace yourselves, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I now own quite a few! I own Vanyalí, Hugin, Manin, Istalri, Mailia, Kyra, and Mor'ranr. I don't own any others.**

Arya stared at the little green dragon coming towards her. She clutched at the back of her mothers throne. Then, she turned purple as it leapt gracefully into her mothers lap. Arya started to cry. Islanzadí smiled happily. She stroked its back and fainted. The other two new Riders were also on the floor. Mailia did her famous bucket of water thing, and they all woke up. Eragon was rubbing the bump on his head. He glared at Mailia. She decided to deal with everything.

"Okay, you with the white dragon, what's your name?"

"Hugin."

"What's your Dragon called?"

"Manin."

"Okay Dokey. Little kid with the yellow Dragon - "

"It's mine, all mine!"

"Shut up Eragon. What's your name?"

"Dusan."

Alanna smiled happily.

"What's your Dragon called?"

"Istalri. It means fire."

"Perfect."

"It's rubbish and bad and horrid and - "

"Eragon one more word……………. thank you. And, er, your majesty, what is your Dragon going to be called?"

"Mor'ranr."

"Nice. It means peace right?"

"Yep."

Arya screamed with outrage.

"I WANT A DRAGON!"

Saphira gave her and Eragon a sedative this time.

_Organisation is, key, Kyra. You'll learn._

_I guess so. In fact, I have a couple on me now!_

_You're getting there._

Eragon and Arya were asleep on the floor. Islanzadí was stroking her little green Mor'ranr. Hugin was talking to Manin. Dusan was talking to Alanna. And Galbatorix was plotting a large battle. And his green egg was hatching.

**I have just realised I have this thing about green eggs and cliff-hangers. Oh well.**


	15. In which we meet Simone

**This one is for tiger-cub684. Any one else want to be in the story?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Still don't own it.**

Murtagh stared as the little green egg rocked back and forth and squeaked. He knelt down next to it. He put his head right up close to examine it. The egg exploded. Murtagh ran round the chamber swearing, clutching his eye.

_There's egg in my eye! OwOwOwOw! Thorn help me!_

_What did you do this time? I told you to stay AWAY from the fireworks._

_The egg hatched._

_Oh ._

Murtagh quickly healed his eye and stared at the little Dragon. Something wasn't right. It had come from a green egg. But it was Pink.

_Ewww, pink and green clash in those shades._

_Focus man, focus. Whose Dragon is it?_

_Umm, hers?_

Murtagh pointed at the girl on the floor, who he had been interrogating.

_Well, at least her hair doesn't clash with it._

The young woman was reaching out towards the Dragon eagerly, her blonde hair dancing in the half-light and her green eyes wide.

_Her eyes do._

_I had noticed, Thorn. I am king of colours and clashing._

_Whatever._

"Hey, you, I wouldn't touch - "

The blonde screamed.

" – the Dragon. Ah well. What's your name?"

"Err………."

_Oh Boy. We have a corker here._

_Shut up Murtagh. You have been yelling at her for the past two hours. **I** would be forgetful if that happened to me._

_Shut up._

Murtagh gave Thorn the finger.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

The girl had disappeared.

"Oh Boy."

Simone stole away from the castle, clutching the pink Dragon in her arms. She headed for the royal stables.

_Typical. _

All the horses were black. Except one which was red. She grabbed a nearby groom by the collar and pointed at the horse.

"I want that one."

"I wouldn't Miss, it was Durza's horse but it kept throwing him off so he gave up and opted for a black one instead.

"I expect it just didn't like him. I don't blame it. I want it."

"Well you can't have it!"

Simone kicked him between the legs. She grabbed a nearby bridle and saddlebag, ran to the horse and introduced herself as a Rider. The horse looked happy. She put the bridle on it but didn't bother with a saddle. She slung the saddlebag up onto its back, and ran with it down to the end of the stables, unlatching all the stalls as she went.

"Be free, my friends!"

The horses poured out in one black mass. Suddenly Simone was stopped by the same groom as earlier.

"STOP!"

Simone kicked him between the legs again. The horse snorted in approval. She continued her dash down the rows and then got outside. She put her Dragon into the saddlebag and leapt on the horse. It galloped off. Simone just hung on, contemplating food, her Dragon, and the meaning of life. The first made her hungry and the last made her depressed. So she settled on the Dragon. She decided to name it. So she asked

_Are you a guy?_

_Would any self-respecting guy be pink?_

_So you're a girl?_

_Genius._

_Great. You're sarcastic as well. Would you like a name?_

_Is Eragon's Dragon called Saphira?_

_Err, yes?_

_Oh GOD._

_Okay, shall I call you……………Lottie?_

_I like it. _

_Good._

_Now you should name this stupid horse._

_Remember, this "stupid horse" is twice your size. _

_Not for long._

Lottie licked her little lips. Simone rolled her eyes.

_I'm going to call him – the horse – Iormungùr._

_Like Saphira's dad?_

_Yes – wait, how do you know about that?_

_Dragons just _know._ How do you know?_

_Hmmmm, I'm not sure. It's like a dream, a half-forgotten memory._

_Jeez, so you're a poet? An incredibly crap poet?_

_Hey!_

Back at the castle, Galbatorix was poring evilly over his plans. He looked up evilly as Murtagh walked in. He took one look at Murtagh's face and groaned evilly.

"What have you _done_?"

**Ta-ra for now. :D**


	16. Eragon makes a mistake

**Disclaimer: I own Simone, Lottie, Manin, Hugin, Iormungùr, Istalri, Vanyalí, Mor'ranr and, of course, Mailia and Kyra. I don't own any others though.**

Murtagh shuffled around, avoiding Galbatorix's evil glare. Galbatorix grabbed him evilly by the collar and lifted him evilly into the air.

_Little help here, Thorn?_

_You got yourself into this, you get yourself out!_

_I hate you._

_No, you love me really._

_I hate you._

_Do not._

_Do too!_

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_This is really boring._

_Yeah._

Murtagh stared into Galbatorix's evil red eyes. This wasn't hard as they were all but an inch from his face. Murtagh gulped uncomfortably.

"This is the final straw! I can't deal with this! I have an army mobilising in six months! I have so little time and so much to do!"

"Six months?"

Murtagh regretted speaking immediately. Galbatorix took a finger and placed it to Murtagh's temple.

_Oh God._

Simone rode on through the night, occasionally stopping for a drink. Every time she stopped little Lottie pounced on something then enjoyed it on the move. This was unfortunate as it made her sick. So they kept stopping for that as well.

_Simone I'm bored._

_You have the attention span of a miniature gnat!_

_What's a gnat?_

_Oh GOD!_

_Hey that's my phrase!_

Simone banged her head against Iormungùr's neck. The horse whinnied in protest. Simone gave up. Then she saw a campfire in the distance.

"Parfait!"

_What the …..?_

_It means perfect in French._

_What's French?_

_I don't know._

_Oh GOD!_

At that precise moment Eragon was sitting in front of a fire, next to Mailia and Kyra the Dragon. Arya had refused to sit next to him. So Eragon was crying. They were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but mice for company. Vanyalí and Istalri were eating the mice. Manin and Mor'ranr were enjoying the fire and flirting with each other.

_Bit young for that aren't you?_

_Oh, err, hey Saphira._

_And Kyra._

_Hello._

_You're Manin right?_

_Yes. And she's Mor'ranr._

_Hello Mor'ranr. I'm Saphira._

_I know._

_Fine!_

Eragon was staring at Arya. Mailia was staring at Eragon. Hugin was staring at the horizon. Dusan was staring at Alanna. And vice-versa. This was because they were having a staring contest. Arya was staring at the fire. Islanzadí was staring at them all, worrying about the elves she had left with Dathedr (as her deputy) in charge. Islanzadí noticed the Arya-Eragon-Mailia thing and laughed. Suddenly Hugin screamed.

"Red horse! Durza horse! Help!"

"Grow up!"

Islanzadí got up as the horse raced into the camp. So did Eragon. The girl saw the Dragons and let a small version out of her saddlebag before staking down her horse. She sat next to the fire.

"Hey. I'm Simone. This is Lottie - "

Gesturing at the Dragon

" – and Iormungùr, the horse."

_That was my dad's name!_

_I know Saphira._

Eragon looked at the Dragon.

"Lottie right?"

"Yes. She's from Galbatorix's last egg."

"Pink. What a STUPID colour for a Dragon."

Lottie started to cry.

"You !"

"Whoa, calm down!"

Simone split his lip and gave him a black eye. Arya watched in admiration. Simone dusted herself down. Eragon leapt to his feet. Simone bowed to him. Eragon bowed back. Simone kicked him between the legs. Everyone laughed.

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Especially Tiger Priestess and Tiger-Cub684 who have reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you!**


	17. Laughter makes the world go round!

**Laughter – the music of the soul. Whatever. How poetic!**

Thorn stared at Murtagh in an unconcerned way, pretending he didn't care that Murtagh was on the floor half-dead. He did care really. He was shouting very loud telepathically.

_Good lord, man, get up! I said get up! I'm worried about you! GET UP! That stupid little girl has run away because of you and all you can do is lie around on the floor! She has a PINK dragon! She has RUN AWAY! The king is going top kill us then bring us back to hunt her down! That egg was his last chance. Murtagh?_

………

_Oh GOD!_

Eragon was lying on the floor groaning. Simone offered him a hand, and pulled him to his feet. Everybody else, including the Dragons, was on the floor in hysterics. Eragon glared at them all. Simone grinned cheekily.

"Now, Eragon, I want you to apologize to Lottie."

Lottie sat up straighter and tried to stop the tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

"I won't apologize!"

"Wrong answer!"

Simone kicked him between the legs. Down he went.

"Stop! Stop!"

Gasped Islanzadí.

"I can't . take . any . more !"

"Can't . breathe !"

The others all started breathing desperately.

"Please . make . it . stop !"

Simone looked round and attempted to control the smirk that was spreading over her face. She let out a frantic snort and gave up. She joined the others on the floor. Saphira, in between giggles, tried to persuade Eragon to apologize, for everyone's sake.

_Please, Eragon, just apologize! If this carries on all the new Riders will die of asphyxiation! _

_What does that mean?_

_It means they couldn't breathe! So, please, say sorry to little Lottie before I die!_

_No!_

"What did he say, Saphira?"

_He said no._

"Oh dear. Lottie, do the honours!"

Lottie rammed her (thankfully spikeless) tail between his legs. Hugin, who had remained standing impassively throughout, collapsed. Eragon was outraged.

"You can seriously destroy a guys chances of having children by doing that!"

Mailia and Kyra looked at each other with straight faces. They burst into tear jerking laughter.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry Lottie! I think pink is a LOVELY colour for a Dragon."

_Do you mean it?_

Lottie projected her thoughts so all could hear. Everyone went quiet but for the odd quickly-muffled snort or giggle.

"Yes, yes I mean it!"

_I think he does. He says it hurts too much._

"Thank you Saphira. And what do you say, Lottie?"

_Do I have to, Simone? It was funny._

_Yes, absolutely._

_Fine. Apology accepted, Eragon._

Eragon sighed thankfully. He looked around. Everybody was helping each other up and looking disappointed that the fun was over. Arya was getting some helpful 'Eragon-repelling' tips from Simone. Islanzadí was talking to Hugin and smiling in a flirtatious way.

_Oh GOD! _

_What's up, Mor'ranr?_

_My Rider is DESPERATE, Manin._

_Tell me something I don't know. She is definitely heading for an affair._

_How can she have an affair if she's not married?_

_She's engaged to Oromis!_

_How did you know – more to the point, why didn't _I_ know?_

_She's good at keeping secrets._

_I have a secret of hers!!! _

_Really? What is it?_

_Well, you know Arya?_

_Yes? What's your point?_

_She was in love with Faolin – like majorly._

_So?_

_Well, Alanna is Arya's – _

"MOR'RANR!"

**Bet you all think you know where this is going. Well, you're probably right. Thank you for reviewing!**


	18. Secrets Spilt

**The chapter of surprises! I had to change the rating because I had to accommodate Simone's bad language.**

_Oops, I better go._

_Wait – Alanna is Arya's what?_

_Sister. Alanna is Arya's sister._

_So why did you tell me about Faolin?_

_Cos I thought you needed to know._

_Why?_

_Because she's having a baby_

_Aww, bless. Wait – who's baby._

_Uh, Eragon's – who's do you think? Faolin's of COURSE!_

"MOR'RANR!"

This time two voices screamed in outrage. Islanzadí had told Arya what was happening. They tackled Mor'ranr and sellotaped her jaw shut. Mor'ranr wondered what the point was. Then she got angry.

_That's it, Islanzadí, I'm telling everyone!_

_No, no, please don't!_

Mor'ranr projected her thoughts.

_Islanzadí is engaged to Oromis and Alanna is her daughter and Arya is pregnant!_

Eragon fell to his knees, weeping. Mailia and Kyra's jaws hit the ground with a 'thonk'. Hugin glared at Islanzadí. He was angry with her for leading him on. Dusan and Alanna stared at Arya. They had known about Islanzadí for ages so that was nothing new to them. Istalri and Vanyalí looked at each other then at the queen and princess. Lottie looked up from the pool she was preening herself in. Simone held a 'you poor bugger' expression on her face. Manin stared at their reactions, enjoying every second.

Eventually, someone had to break the silence.

"Um, congratulations, Arya."

"Thanks Simone."

Saphira was worried. Her mind was racing desperately.

_If this is their reaction to Arya, how am I going to tell them about Thorn and me and that day after the battle?_

Eragon leapt to his feet and ran into the darkness.

"Should we go after him, Saphira?"

_Don't worry, he'll just run in circles for ages, realise he's lost and come back._

"Okay."

They all sat down. Mailia shut Kyra's jaw gently. Hugin was fuming. Manin was laughing. Istalri and Vanyalí were enjoying their mice again. Mor'ranr went to join them, but was pulled back by Islanzadí who carried her off into the night. Lottie went back to the pool and began to groom herself. Kyra went over to her and sang a song entitled 'Arrogance Pride and Vanity'. Lottie stuck her tongue out at her, and then decided to have a conversation with her. They began to talk about their Riders. Lottie discovered some interesting things about Mailia. Kyra found out very little about Simone, because Lottie had only been joined to each other for about two days.

After a while Kyra toddled back to Mailia and went to sleep. Lottie raced to Simone and began to share the details of Mailia's private life with her. Mailia got worried as she noticed that Simone and Lottie kept glancing in her direction and smirking. Simone caught Mailia's eye and wrote the words 'Mailia 4 Eragon' in flames above the fire. She, of course, could use magic to a very high standard, and it didn't cost her energy.

Mailia shrieked and went for her.

**There is actually a song called Arrogance Pride and Vanity. It's in the movie 'Bride and Prejudice' a bollywood take on Pride & Prejudice. It is an awesome film one that I would highly recommend! **


	19. Of fighting and meetings

**Here it is, the next chapter! Sorry it's late but I went to see Night at the Museum yesterday. OMG it's SO funny! The little people………….. heeheeheeheeheeheehee. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Look, I really can't be bothered to do the list of who I own over again. Can't you just read the last one I did? XD**

The two rolled around in the dust, biting and kicking.

"Shouldn't someone separate them?"

Hugin looked worried.

_Don't worry, they're only doing it because they both like Eragon, it won't come to anything._

Lottie broadcast her thoughts so everyone could hear.

"I thought Simone HATED Eragon?"

_Oh, I knew all along, she was just annoyed at what he said about me. And she did insult Mailia pretty bad._

"Yeah, that's a good reason to fight. Let's just leave them to get on with it."

"Of course, Arya."

At that precise moment, Islanzadí returned holding an angry looking Mor'ranr. Islanzadí sported a few minor scratches, and Mor'ranr had a black eye. This diverted the others from Mailia and Simone, who just carried on killing each other. Hugin healed Islanzadí while Alanna did her best with Mor'ranr.

Suddenly two things happened at once. Eragon returned, grabbed a map and disappeared again. Then two teenagers, a boy and a girl walked in on their camp looking bemused. They cast glances at the fighters and grew frowns. Arya wandered up to them and welcomed them, introducing them to everyone. The couple looked noble as they surveyed the Dragons, and the boy had a mischievous grin as he saw Lottie, back at the pool gazing at her reflection. He walked up to her and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ty, I come from Gil'ead. You're Lottie, right?"

Lottie ignored him. Ty pushed her in the pool. Everyone laughed loudly. Lottie was about to be very rude and damaging but the bag containing the eggs wobbled into view and started squeaking. Hugin ran over and tipped up the bag. The girls eyes grew wide. The Gold egg was rocking and squeaking. Eragon ran back to camp. Saphira had told him what was happening. He sat on the floor. The others joined him in a large circle. They waited, and then the gold egg exploded and Islanzadí collapsed, knocked out by a flying piece of eggshell. The little gold Dragon ignored the amazed watchers and ambled over to the silver egg. It rapped the egg and it exploded. The two Dragons then went up to the two newcomers. The Gold went to Ty, and the Silver to the girl.

_Welcome, younglings!_

"Er, thanks?"

Eragon got over his shock and went to separate the fighters, who were still at it. Kyra asked the two their names and their Dragons.

"I'm Ty, and this, this is Draumr."

_Dream, how appropriate. And you, young lady?_

"I'm, Lenora and I think I'm going to call her Aiedail."

"Beautiful."

Vanyalí and Istalri walloped over and inspected the hatchlings. Ty and Lenora were senseless on the floor.

Eragon walked into the circle of firelight, holding the two girls by their collars. He settled them down on either side of him.

"Right, who wants to tell me what's going on?"

"She started - "

"No! She started - "

"SHUT UP! I don't care who started it, I want to know what it's about!"

"She called me a slut!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! So there!"

Mailia stuck her tongue out at Simone. Eragon massaged his temples.

"Look, just be quiet and listen. I think you are both stupid and slutty and should just get along! Why don't you try some teamwork!"

The girls looked at each other, furious with what he had said.

"Fine, Mailia, how about some teamwork?"

"Agreed!"

They both punched Eragon in the face he went flying backwards and collided with Lottie who was just pulling herself out of the pool she had been pushed in. They both went in this time, and EVERYONE collapsed.

The next day found them all curled up, the Dragons in a heap, the small ones in the middle then Kyra and Saphira curled up around them, shielding them. The people were all asleep on blankets, separately, except Eragon and Mailia, who were sleeping under the wings of their Dragons. And Ty and Lenora, who were sharing. The sun pierced the clouds and Eragon woke up with a start, jumped to his feet, knocked himself out on Saphira's wing and fell right back down again.

Simone and Mailia now supported fine black eyes, bruises everywhere and scratches and bite marks beginning to show. They leapt to their feet, and then they woke up the Dragons and threw cold water over the people. Cruel, but funny. They both hopped onto Kyra before the others could get dressed and she flew off. As they were flying and laughing, now the best of Friends, they noticed something weird. A great black river of men appeared, armed to the teeth. Seriously, they had spikes on their teeth so they could bite people hard. Mailia expressed herself slightly differently from Simone.

"Oh my goodness."

"Oh BUGGER!"

**What will happen? Will they get back in time to warn the others? Only time (and the next chapter) will tell!**


	20. Plotting and Planning

**Voilà! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm doing it this time, but not for the next few chapters, okay? I own no-one but Simone, Lottie, Ty, Draumr, Lenora, Aiedail, Mailia, Kyra, Manin, Hugin, Mor'ranr, Vanyalí and Istalri. I think that's it. Tell me if I missed any out.**

Simone and Mailia stared at the river of men beneath them. They gaped for awhile then got bored and decided on a plan of action. They contacted Eragon and told him to bring Saphira and get the others hidden. Saphira soon appeared in the distance. She flew silently alongside Kyra, and together they worked out the details of their plan. It began. The two Dragons separated and flew off. They picked up boulders while their Riders picked up smaller pebbles. Then they flew REALLY REALLY high and dropped everything. Then Simone yelled

"Kill them all!"

In the ancient language. All the soldiers who hadn't been taken out by the rocks fell to the ground dead. Except a small group, who were shielded by a magician.

"Where is that magician?"

Then they heard a voice.

"LAND!"

So they did. The soldiers were all dead by now, courtesy of Simone. The two Dragons landed and their Riders drew their swords. Then Thorn appeared from the sky. Kyra gasped.

_He's HOT!_

And fainted. Simone and Mailia jumped off quickly. Murtagh leapt down from Thorn. Mailia fainted. Simone glanced at her, then ran at Murtagh yelling swear words at the top of her voice. Murtagh sidestepped and Simone kept going. She knocked herself out on a rock. So Murtagh and Eragon sized each other up, and Murtagh decided Eragon had grown taller. Meanwhile Saphira and Thorn were talking.

_Hello Thorn._

_Hello Saphira._

_Who's your friend?_

_Kyra. Why?_

_Could I get her number?_

_WHAT? _

_Never mind. Look, I need help. Murtagh is too proud to admit it but we're bored of Galbatorix and want to come to the Varden. _

_Oh……………_

_You can free us from our oaths!_

_And how do you propose doing that?_

_Simple, kill Galbatorix._

Mailia woke up. Saphira explained the situation to her. A strange grin grew on Mailia's face. She walked over and shook Kyra awake. They talked for a while, then Mailia mounted and Kyra took off. Saphira looked apologetic.

_She says she's just gone to kill Galbatorix, they'll be back in about two months. Meanwhile she says to go hide – er_, train_ in Du Weldenvarden._

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY? WHAT IS SHE DOING?"

Simone had woken up.

So they all went back to camp. Murtagh and Thorn included. The other Dragon Riders looked surprised at the change of plans. They headed for Tronjheim first, to see if any more eggs would hatch there.

Meanwhile, Mailia was very pleased with herself.

_I'm gonna kill Galbatorix!_

_You think the plan will work?_

_Yeah! I'm pretty enough, no?_

_I guess._

_Then it will work._

**What's going to happen? What's is Mailia's fiendish plan? I know! Heeheehee! TTFN!**


	21. Map reading

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! About the person who put the thing about it being sick, is it really that bad? What did I do wrong? Can anyone else help me because I doubt that coward who wouldn't even sign in to tell me what they thought will. Seriously, I'll take flaming, but not from cowards. Anyhoo, Thanks to everyone else, sorry to start on a depressing note. BTW, Mailia disappears from the story, I may do a little from her point of view, but it will give her plan away. Sorry. Anyhoo, here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: I did one on the last chapter………..?**

Simone was hopping around screaming at the top of voice. Saphira picked her up and held her down while the others bound and gagged her.

"Peace and quiet at last!"

Then they all carried on going. They were about a week's journey from the Varden, but Eragon was map-reading. Since Mailia had left (about a week ago) they had gone around in endless circles. After a couple of hours of Eragon going

"This way, I think, no, that way, um?"

Arya furiously grabbed the map. They made good progress after that. They travelled a long way that day as the young Dragons flew and practised aerial acrobatics and fighting. Saphira was tutoring them. So far, Vanyalí was excelling, so Alanna was very pleased with herself. When they dropped in at lunch time Arya told them to stay out of sight. They all asked why.

"Because you are our greatest SECRET advantage over Galbatorix and we want it to STAY a secret okay?"

They agreed, and flew just above the walking people. The Dragons were growing explosively, faster than Saphira and Kyra had because they were having special tutorage that made them fitter.

_Istalri!_

_Dusan._

_Islanzadí says in about a week I can start to ride you!_

_Happy, happy, joy, joy!_

_Really?_

_YEAH! _

Istalri started cartwheeling through the air. He made contact with a sturdy tree. Saphira sighed and slung him across her back, unconscious.

Later that night they all lay down to camp and quickly went to sleep. Saphira woke them up and told Ty and Lenora that their Dragon's were out hunting. The group began walking again. They made good progress, and soon could see the Beors in the distance.

**Please don't be mean when you review, it darkens my day. :(**


	22. The Waterfall

**Here it is! The newest instalment!**

**Disclaimer: I own Manin, Hugin ……. Wait, didn't we just do this? Don't own, Don't sue. Please?**

After about another three days the footsore travellers arrived at the waterfall. Eragon explained to them all that they had to jump through it. They all looked doubtful. Murtagh backed him up. Thorn and Saphira were too busy flirting to pay much attention to anything else. The guys and Dragons agreed readily enough – the guys because boys will do anything to get wet or dirty, and the Dragons because it didn't bother them, they had built in dryers that meant they were dry in about two minutes. The girls, however, adamantly refused. They had numerous arguments, some of which were reasonable but some were just ludicrous.

"I can't go through that! My hair will be ruined!"

"You expect me to swim in these clothes? What kind of freak are you?"

"Just swim through the bloody waterfall!"

"NO!"

"I'm pregnant, pregnant women can't have fifty millions tonnes of water ramming down on them!"

"You did it before!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm not going through!"

"Yes you are!"

"The water will drench away my fake tan!"

Eragon gave up. He held up his fingers at Murtagh.

_Three. Two. One._

Eragon pushed in Simone!

"You Bastard!"

Murtagh pushed in Islanzadí.

"You son of a bitch!"

Saphira and Thorn returned. Saphira offered to carry Arya across, because of her condition. Arya readily accepted. That left Lenora.

"No! My hair will not be ruined!"

Aiedail had returned to help the others.

_Just swim in the bloody waterfall, for crying out loud!_

_NO!_

Lenora was clinging to a rock as Murtagh and Eragon tried to pull her into the water.

_What's taking so long?_

Mor'ranr's head appeared from the other side of the waterfall.

"This stupid thing won't go in the water!"

_It's okay, I'm on it. THORN!_

_Yeah?_

_Do your thang!_

Thorn appeared from the other side of the sheet of water as well. He put a flame on the rock Lenora was clinging to while Aiedail watched enviously. Lenora was eventually forced to let go of the red hot rock. At this point the boys came up. Lenora slapped them round the face. Both of them. They cried an agony. Thorn rolled his eyes, picked Lenora up by the back of her dress, swung her round his head a few times and let her go. She flew straight through the waterfall and crashed into a furious Simone.

The boys now jumped in and swam through. Thorn followed boredly. He went straight to Saphira and told Arya to bog off. Arya climbed down crossly. She looked across at the poolside. There was a mini battle going on. Arya quickly got bored of that and surveyed her surroundings. She stopped. Nasuada, flanked by a load of randomers, was watching it and attempting to count the dragons. Difficult by anyone's standards, as they were all flying about trying to kill each other for the hell of it. Arya watched this with some amusement. After a while of this everyone got bored and sat on the floor to sing songs. THEN Murtagh noticed Nasuada. They both went bright red and looked away. Suddenly a mob of screaming girls tackled Nasuada screaming.

"He's mine all mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"He's too cute for you!"

"No, he's cute enough for ANYONE!"

"I LOVE ERAGON!"

"Well then piss off, because this is a MURTAGH fan club!"

Everyone ran off as they started fighting among themselves. Nasuada instructed all the riders to go to the Dragonhold. Except Murtagh, who she asked to go with her.

"I need to discuss your Traitorism."

"You know that's not even a word."

Everyone swung to look at Hugin.

"Sorry, I don't know why I do that."

The travellers with Dragons all went off to the Dragonhold. Murtagh followed Nasuada. Arya disappeared off somewhere muttering to herself.

"First sign of madness!"

Eragon called after her retreating back. Then he went to the Dragonhold.

"Shotgun I this one!"

"I want this one!"

_Look, why don't we toss for it!_

………

_Okay, this time somebody call it!_

"Oh, right."

Eventually they got themselves sorted out and asleep. They were all looking forward to the morning. The new Riders would ride their Dragons first thing.

**Yay! They will finally ride their Dragons – who have grown fast because of their desperate situation! Goodbye! **

**P.S Mailia will return in a long time. **


	23. Airbourne

**Here it is. The new chapter. Beware – randomers have a tendancy to appear.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. Actually I own Mailia, Kyra, Simone, Lottie, Mor'ranr, Draumr, Aiedail, Ty, Lenora, Hugin, Manin, Istalri, Vanyalí, and others………..**

The new Riders and their dragons were all lined up. Simone was, of course, at the front. Islanzadí tried to push her out the way.

"I'm the QUEEN of the elves."

"I'm a human!"

Simone punched her in the nose.

"God you're violent."

"Thanks, I try."

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Right, you two! Go to the back. NOW!"

Muttering to themselves the two complied. Eragon surveyed the fighting line of Riders. Then he saw Murtagh - who was standing with Nasuada to one side – smirking at Eragons attempts to get the group into order. That made Eragon cross.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! NOW!"

Everyone ignored him.

_Saphira, little help?_

_Sure thing little one._

Saphira roared loudly. Very loudly. Very, very loudly. Very, very, very loudly. Everyone crammed their hands over their ears. Alanna started to scream. Still Saphira kept going. She was enjoying herself. Just for the hell of it Thorn joined in. So now whenever one of them had to take a breath the other could just keep going. By this time everyone was on the ground shrieking.

A group of worried looking dwarves came out.

"Are we under attack?"

_No, it's just a training class._

Aiedail watched the look on the dwarf's face with much enjoyment. The group turned around and ran back to the city.

Then Arya walked up.

"What the insert rude word of your choosing is going on here?"

"…………"

"_ROAR!!!!!!_"

"I SAID WHAT THE INSERT SAME WORD IS GOING ON?"

Saphira stopped roaring. Thorn did the same. The screams eventually petered out.

"Ahhh, peace and quiet!"

She decided to stay and see what happened. Eragon resumed control.

"Right, that worked. So, youngest first."

The Riders looked grumpy and shoved Alanna and Vanyalí to the front. Eragon pulled them up from the floor.

"Right, Vanyalí, stand still. Alanna, I'm going to lift you up into the saddle. Murtagh, would you do the same for Dusan and Istalri?"

By the time the young 'uns were mounted the rest of the Riders had started fighting once more.

_We'll roar again._

Saphira and Thorn threatened.

"We'll be quiet! We promise!"

_Good, Good._

At that moment Istalri and Vanyalí launched themselves into the sky. The two youngsters hung on determinedly. Suddenly their faces went blank. Eragon smiled knowingly and looked at Murtagh for confirmation. But he was ……busy……. with Nasuada. Suddenly a mob appeared from nowhere. They were bearing banners with pictures of Nasuada dieing on them.

"Right. Everyone else, climb aboard your respective Dragons and GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone did so happily. Nasuada hopped up behind Murtagh. Arya was left on the ground.

"HELP ME!"

She was borne to the ground by the mob. They started to kill her purely because she was the only one within reach.

Meanwhile Saphira flew around with Eragon aboard yelling instructions to them all.

Then Draumr collided with Saphira. Ty laughed.

"Why can't you just piss off and let us do this ourselves?"

The others agreed. Eragon grunted crossly and he and Saphira flew off into the city. Saphira roared in pain.

_Ow, my head!_

Meanwhile everyone else was looping the loop and play fighting. They were all scarily good. Suddenly Islanzadí yelled scaredly.

"Everyone, land!"

"Hey, I'm supposed to give the orders round here!"

Islanzadí gave Eragon the evil eye. He whimpered. Everyone descended. Islanzadí tipped up the bag of eggs she just HAPPENED to have on her. The rainbow one was squeaking and rocking about. Everyone looked around for someone who didn't already have Dragon. Nasuada stepped forward, smirking.

"I GOT A DRAGON!"

The Rainbow egg began to crack, then a little head appeared. Nasuada bent down near it. It looked at her. The others held their breath. Eragon went purple form lack of oxygen The Dragon regarded Nasuada. She reached out towards it. It spat in her face. Then it hopped out of the remains of the egg. It began to wobble towards the city. Then the rest began to follow it. It was heading for – someone. A random someone wandering around in endless circles.

"You're my Dragon!"

**How the heck am I going to fit in all the rest of the eggs? HELP!**


	24. Star Quality

**I am so sorry I took such a long time to update – I clean forgot about his story!**

The little rainbow dragon lolloped along clumsily, looking like it needed help. Eragon went to pick it up. Hugin yelled at him.

"Don't pick it up it hasn't got a Rider yet!"

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Look, I got an idea."

Ty pushed his way to the front.

"I have here a sheet."

He pulled out a sheet, like what magicians do with a handkerchief. Everyone cheered and applauded. He looked smug.

"So……….what's the sheet for?"

Alanna didn't look particularly impressed, she'd seen it before at her third birthday party. Ty resumed.

"We just lay the sheet down in front of the Dragon, then when it crawls onto it we grab the edges and carry it to the person wandering in mindless circles, then put the sheet down on the floor, and let it crawl off."

Everyone stared, amazed. Lenora praised him.

"Wonderful Ty! What a good idea!"

So said sheet was laid out in front of the Dragon while Murtagh stopped Nasuada trying to touch it. When it crawled on they picked up the sheet and bore the Dragon to its Rider. They put the sheet down in front of the blonde haired girl, and waited. She knelt down and stroked its back. She didn't faint. Eragon was impressed. He'd have to get to know her better. He looked at the others, and Murtagh caught his eye. Murtagh held an expression on his face. It read: "Don't you dare. She's off-limits."

Eragon spoke to him in his mind.

_Why?_

_Because she's hot and because she's a Rider. And you have too much responsibility._

_What about you and Nasuada?_

_That's different. Nasuada's not as fit as that blonde one._

Eragon looked at the gorgeous new Rider and asked her name. And her dragon's, as an afterthought.

"I'm Keri, and I think I'll call my Dragon …….. ummmmm, how about ………. Oh I know! I'll call her Isidar."

"Star. How …………… original."

Keri picked up Isidar. Islanzadí screamed. The Murtagh fangirls were coming. Everyone leapt aboard their Dragons. Before Eragon could, however, Simone pulled Keri up behind her. She could quite clearly see what was going through Eragons mind. As the Murtagh fangirls jumped up and tried to catch them, everyone flew off to the Dragonhold. They landed on the floor and the Dragons got their breath back. Suddenly what they thought was a stray fangirl wandered in. They all screamed. The girl looked sceptical.

"No, I'm not a fangirl. I'm Gabbie. I'm an elf, and I heard there were elves here. There are no others in Farthen Dur."

"Well, there were five, but Arya's dead, so there are four! A nice, even number."

"You are Eragon?"

"Yep, that's me!"

Then the Orange egg hatched.

"Ewwwwwwwww!"

Gabbie didn't like the colour. But, to her relief, a white Dragon crawled out.

"Yay! I have a Dragon! I'm going to call her Citlali! It means star!"

"Why? Why star? Why?"

Eragon whispered to Saphira.

_It's my lucky day! Two new Riders and both so cute! And now Arya's gone I can really get over her. I couldn't before._

_Why are you whispering? It's not like anyone can hear us._

_Whatever._

**Next chapter soon, hopefully. I'm involved in a play this week, so it may be a while I'm afraid.**


	25. Falling out and looking good

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

Gabbie gathered the Dragonlet up into her arms. She kissed its little nose. Simone gave her a scornful look and walked off. She was going to have a session where Lottie attempted to get Simone in touch with her feminine side. Simone was going to teach Lottie to be brave. They went back to their cave and started the lesson.

_We're going to start with painting our nails. But first I think you had better magic yourself some lovely clean perfect nails._

Simone looked down at her hands. The nails were short and dirty. She sighed and complied with Lottie's request. Lottie nodded, satisfied.

_Right, choose a colour._

Simone looked down at the rows of nail varnish. She studied them and chose a dark, muddy brown.

_Wrong! Choose pink._

_No! I hate pink! Why do I have to paint my nails at all?_

Lottie was exasperated. So she tucked Simone under her foreleg, chose a pale pearly pink and began to apply it. Simone screamed and swore and wriggled. Eragon came up to see what the fuss was about. Simone saw him and screamed at him to save her. Lottie set Simone down, and pinned her with her tail. Then she drop kicked Eragon out of the cave. She picked up Simone and carried on. She finished and made Simone swear in the Ancient Language to not take it off. Simone didn't know why she did. Then Lottie started on her hair.

Simone's habit was to wear her hair short, so she regularly chopped at it with a sword. Lottie saw the rough ends and rolled her eyes. She mentally shouted for someone. Gabbie came up. She held Citlali in her arms. She was followed closely by Keri and little Isidar. They both set down their baby Dragons and walked up to Lottie. The littl'uns played together in a Dragonish way. Lottie caught Simone and pinned her down again while Gabbie and Keri cut her hair very neatly, layering it and everything. Then they brushed it 'til it shone. Simone was trying to seem cool about it all while screaming her head off. Gabbie and Keri found this hysterically funny.

"Welcome to the Girl World kid!"

They finished on her hair and made her swear not to cut it again. Then the make-up began. Islanzadí came up to watch. They put some nice green eye-shadow on her, with some smoky grey eyeliner. Then they did blusher, lip-liner, lipstick then some nice lip gloss for that extra shine. Again, they made her swear not to take it off. Lottie cautiously let her get up. The three women shoved a mirror at her. Simone didn't recognise herself. She had to admit, she looked nice. Islanzadí was pleased.

"You're a good kid. Why don't you go see everyone now?"

"Oh no, now it's Lottie's turn to get in touch with her brave, un-vain side!"

The three decided to stay and watch the fun.

Simone slammed a handy pole down on Lottie's scaly foot. Lottie screamed and started crying. Simone looked at her, amazed.

_You baby! Don't cry! What's going to happen in battle? Oh for the love of God!"_

_It hurts. Simone, it hurts._

_It's supposed to hurt. Be brave like a dragon, not a pathetic little squirrel._

_That's mean!_

Simone taught Lottie how to be brave. Eventually Lottie could take being bitten on the nose by Citlali and Isidar. Mor'ranr had come to watch. Lottie didn't like Mor'ranr for two reasons. One: she was very brave. Two: she was dating Manin, the hottest guy around. Lottie decided that she had had enough. She said so to Simone. Simone was bored as well. The others all tootled off. They were about to fly off for some girl time when Saphira appeared. She was in tears.

"What's wrong, Saphira?"

Simone hopped of Lottie.

_I'm so sad. And Eragon doesn't care, he's too busy trying to persuade Keri to sleep with him. _

_Don't worry, my friend. What's the matter? Why are you crying?_

_Thorn dumped me! I'm so upset! _

_Aw, I'm sorry. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on._

Saphira buried her head in Lottie's shoulder. Simone went off to get cross with Eragon. She ignored the wolf-whistles that issued from Murtagh's and Hugin's caves. She climbed up the wall to Eragon's cave. She found him. He was sitting on the bed talking to Keri. Simone strode over. Eragon looked up and stared at her open mouthed. Simone bent down gracefully and whispered in Keri's ear. Keri nodded and walked out. Eragon just stared at Simone. She sat down on the bed.

"Your Dragon is very sad and you don't care! If that was Lottie who was upset then I would be very worried and comfort her. As it was she had to come to us for consoling. I'm ashamed of you!"

"It's okay, she didn't like Thorn anyway. She just dated him because he's the only guy around her age."

Murtagh appeared.

"Thorn's sorry. He knew Saphira didn't like him, so he ended it before she did."

Simone was speechless.

"Oh. So she's just crying for attention? Ah well, we'll humour her."

Simone then noticed Murtagh was looking very happy.

"What's up with you?"

"The fangirls killed Nasuada!"

**So it's a bit of a fluffy chapter. Sorry. I will try to include Eragon more. And don't worry, Mailia and Kyra are back soon with a surprise! Maybe not next chapter but soon.**


	26. Fluffy

"The fangirls killed Nasuada!"

"WHAT? Why are you so happy?"

Simone gaped at him.

"Because now I can get with the hot girl Eragon's after. I ALWAYS get the girls."

Simone shrugged in agreement and left. Eragon followed her.

"I'm going to kill him! I get girls too! Hey ……… you look really pretty! What did you do? Are you under a spell?"

"No, just an oath in the ancient language."

"Why would you agree to something like that?"

"You know what? I really have no idea. Besides, you do get girls Eragon."

"No I don't. Don't lie."

Eragon started crying. Simone patted his shoulder, then walked away, blowing him a kiss.

"You do get girls, Eragon. Girls like me."

Then she ran. Eragon stood staring after her for a while, then started running after her. Simone noticed how much faster elves could run than humans.

_Shit! Lottie, little help?_

_So you told him you dig him? Foolish, but I'll help._

_THANK YOU!!! JUST HURRY!_

_Ouch, no need to shout, I'm right behind you._

_Huh?_

Simone felt Lottie grab the back of her shirt and lift her into the air just as Eragon was about to grab her from behind. Lottie flapped hard upwards. She landed in the cave and set Simone down gently.

_Thank you. I love you Lottie._

_Whatever. Actually, I suggest you climb on now._

_Why?_

_Because he's started climbing the walls._

_Well, at least he's determined._

_Yep._

Eragon was just below the cave as Lottie barrelled out. He howled in frustration.

"You can't say something like that then walk away! SAPHIRA! We is that bloody dragon when you need her?"

_Right here, Eragon. Thorn and Murtagh have left by the way._

_What? Look, we need to chase Simone and Lottie. Let's discuss this as we do so._

_Fair enough._

Eragon leapt from the wall, somersaulted in mid air and landed in Saphira's saddle. This feat earned screams of approval from the other Riders. He ignored them. Gabbie looked utterly gutted. Saphira began to chase the two. Fortunately they were still in sight, struggling to get high enough to get out of the top of the Dragonhold. They topped the rim, then disappeared. Saphira flapped harder, and they reached the top as well. Saphira looked around and saw them disappearing across Farthen Dur. She followed them.

_So, why did Murtagh and Thorn leave?_

_Something about checking on Galbatorix. They just said bye to me and told me to tell everyone._

_Hmmmm. Listen, I think we should everyone off to Oromis for a while._

_Maybe in batches Eragon. Anyway, for now, I'm going to fly above Lottie. Then I'll dive. Then do you have to_

_Good plan. Is Lottie ok with that? _

_Yes, it was her idea._

_Okay then._

Saphira pulled above Lottie, and when Simone looked up Saphira dived. At that exact moment Lottie rolled over and Simone fell off. Eragon swore.

"GO FASTER SAPHIRA!"

She didn't answer, but folded her wings in further and made herself more streamlined.

_Awesome flying, Saphira!_

_This isn't flying, this is falling with style._

As Saphira drew next to Simone, Eragon caught as scared face and terrified eyes. He leant out of the saddle and grabbed her out of the sir. He set her down behind him in the saddle. She hung on to him so tightly he could hardly breathe. He could feel her heart beating. Everything was very serious and uncertain. Then Saphira flared her wings and stalled in the air. Simone swore. Eragon laughed, and it drained the tension. Saphira turned and flew towards the Dragonhold. When she arrived Eragon jumped out of the saddle then pulled a still trembling Simone out of the saddle. She looked around his cave, then back at him. Her mouth tried to form words, but he put a finger to her lips. She looked into his eyes. He smiled at her. It reached his eyes, and warmth flowed from them to her. Then he kissed her.

**Short and fluffy – but the way we like it, right?**


	27. The Morning After And A Little Later

**I lost count of my chapters, so here's the latest instalment. Chapter something or other, The Morning After…… And A Little Later!**

Simone strolled out of Eragons cave the next morning. She wandered happily back to her cave and lazily climbed the walls. She arrived on the ledge and Lottie wolf whistled in a way only a Dragon can. She glanced down and realised with embarrassment that she only had one of Eragons old shirts on. Blushing she dove into some of her own clothes. Lottie grinned at her.

_Please keep your thoughts to yourself next time, it's really unpleasant._

_Sorry, honey._

_HONEY!!! Since when have YOU called ME honey? You're supposed to be a tomgirl or whatever you call them._

_It's tomboy. And I don't have to be. I can change. You know it's braver to change your mind than to – _

_Oh shut up! Look, Islanzadí buggered off to Ellesméra with everyone but us and Keri and Gabbie. Oh, and Eragon of course._

_That's nice. So why did she leave us behind?_

_Because you and Eragon were busy and Saphira and I were busy trying to block your business out of our minds. And Isidar and Citlali are too small to go. Only the Dragons that could fly with their Riders on their backs went. I miss Draumr. _

_That's whats his face's Dragon isn't it?_

_Helpful._

_Sorry._

Back at Eragons cave he and Saphira were having a similar conversation, except Saphira was being all motherly. At Simone's Lottie was trying to get her to dish the dirt. Saphira was in the middle of calling Eragon an irresponsible five letter word beginning with P, when Keri stormed in. Eragon was in shock but managed a faint greeting.

"Hi."

"Take that you bastard!"

Keri slapped him round the face.

"Two-timer!"

Then she left. Saphira laughed. Eragon glared at her. If looks could kill Saphira would have been belly up on the hard floor unmoving. Instead she sniggered at him and flapped off for a conversation with Lottie. Eragon wandered off to talk to Simone.

The two got very close during the next few months.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

NINE MONTHS LATER:

Eragon and Simone looked up from their dinner as Saphira landed on the ground with a thump. Eragon studied her and decided it was fat, not a growth spurt. Lottie landed beside her.

_Greetings, Riders. _

_Ooo, so formal._

_Get lost Eragon._

_Sorry._

Lottie shot him a look. Eragon whimpered. Then Thorn landed next to Lottie. Then Kyra landed next to Thorn. Simone whooped in joy. Murtagh jumped off Thorn and said proudly

"I'd like to introduce my wife and son."

He helped Mailia off Kyra and took the little wailing bundle off her. Eragon's jaw hit the ground. Simone grinned at Mailia.

"Didn't take you long, did it?"

Mailia made a face at her then hugged her tight. Eragon took the bundle and cooed over his nephew. The baby screamed even louder. Murtagh glared at Eragon and started rocking the little boy. He babbled to him in complete nonsense-talk while Eragon made faces of disgust. Then a little baby Dragon wandered out from behind Kyra. Thorn stood up a little straighter.

_And meet MY son. He's a wild Dragon. He's going to be very fierce. We called him Wilderness._

Eragon glanced at Saphira. She smirked back.

_Imagination there!_

_Shut up Dragon, I bet you couldn't have come up with anything better._

_Yes I could. I would call my son Dragon._

_See what I mean?_

**Shocks!!! I should finish this soon, hopefully!**


End file.
